


Достать ублюдка

by hatter_mad (tomhathaway)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, АУ, как будто бы детектив, постхог, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/hatter_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Исполнение желаний гарантировано до конца рождественских каникул, – прочел Гарри мелкий шрифт на обратной стороне конверта. – Рекомендовано детям от пяти лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достать ублюдка

Дома, стоящие почти впритирку, пытались задеть каждым новым углом, цепляли крошащимися кирпичами края мантии. Сэвидж свое намечающееся брюшко в узкие проулки не понес, обещал зайти с другой стороны, перехватить беглеца уже в Косом переулке. Вилфред тем временем вырвался из кокона каменных стен, опережая погоню на пару бесконечных секунд. Вывалившись за ним в слепящий с непривычки свет фонаря, Гарри первым делом привычно выставил щит.

Женский крик резанул по ушам, оборвался на высокой ноте. Гарри успел удивиться тому, что мадам и ее коляска очутились на пустой улице далеко за полночь, прежде чем сердце пропустило удар, а спина покрылась холодным потом.

Проклятье замысловатым рикошетом от отражающего щита ударило в спину, склонившуюся над ребенком. Тело отбросило, пластиковые колесики опасно заскребли по мостовой. Не позволить коляске упасть показалось важнее, чем помешать аппарации. Вилфред обаятельно улыбнулся, растворяясь в чернильном облаке. По правде, свое скандинавское обаяние он за годы в Мунго изрядно порастратил, но Гарри оценил попытку. И решил непременно ублюдка достать.

Теперь надсадно орал ребенок. Мать молчала, ее взгляд, направленный в небо, умиротворенно остекленел. Гирлянды, которыми щедро, не зная меры, перетянул витрины владелец «Флориш и Блоттс», оставляли веселенькие блики на безмятежном лице. Зачарованные огоньки в это время года остервенело мерцали вдоль каждого карниза, двоились в стеклах. Только выгоревшие проемы окон старой лавки Оливандера разбавляли сплошные ряды аляповатой рождественской мишуры. Притоптанный снег празднично краснел, пропитываясь кровью.

Так все и было, подумалось Гарри. Двадцать пять лет назад не было снега и огоньков, в детской мать заслонила собой ребенка. Фальшивое дежавю оставило за собой перебродившее полузабытое послевкусие и на удивление мало эмоций. Память давно уже лепила лицо матери из всех знакомых рыжих женщин. Помесь старых фотографий и семейных черт Уизли.

Гарри заглянул в коляску. Зачем-то понадобилось убедиться, что на припухшем розовом личике не осталось шрама.

– Ушел, – удрученно пробасил Сэвидж, выворачивая из-за угла.

Гарри кивнул и поглубже вдохнул морозный воздух. Пахло снегом, хвоей и с вечера еще пиротехникой из лавки Джорджа и Рона – на пятки наступало Рождество.

***

На карнизе дома Гарри гирлянд не было. Зато в окно круглый год заглядывал кусок вывески над заведением Коффина, зеркально перевернутый, но оттого не менее символичный.

Распитие спиртного в темноте добавляло вечеру подростковой драмы. Хотя, стоило признать, подростком Гарри находил занятия интересней, чем пялиться в стену, прикладываясь к бутылке стаута. А теперь просто ленился добавить иллюминации. Недельный добровольно-принудительный отгул по настоянию начальства обещал наполнить рождественские праздники такими вечерами.

Гарри вытянулся на диване, который послушно принял форму его бренного тела: обогнул лопатки, надулся валиком под шеей. Диван был единственной его покупкой после того, как Джинни ушла. До этого дом обрастал абажурами и полочками для не самых полезных в хозяйстве вещей. Гарри выяснил для себя по прошествии времени: единственная их функция заключалась в том, чтобы как можно надежнее спрятать под собой стены. Через двадцать лет семейной жизни дом должен был превратиться в филиал «Норы». Гарри догадался, как только увидел декоративную тарелку на гвозде над кухонным столом. Тарелку, из которой нельзя было есть. Мир катился к чертям.

Полочки вместе с фарфоровыми статуэтками от Молли и семейными реликвиями, перекочевавшими к ним прямо после свадьбы, Джинни забрала с собой, когда уходила. Уходя, посмотрела укоризненно с долей жутковатой материнской жалости. Мол, взрослая жизнь – это тебе не мир спасать, пропадешь ты, Гарри. Гарри пропадать не собирался и, к стыду своему, вздохнул свободнее.

Диван был его покупкой, личной и выстраданной, стоившей нескольких мучительных часов в салоне магической мебели. Обитый мягкой кожей, зачарованный так, чтобы стать смертью его сколиозу. К тому же можно было положить голову на подлокотник, не сомневаясь, что донышко зажатой в руке бутылки окажется точно в подставке под кофе на полу.

Гарри поднял с пола «Пророк». Колдография, раздражавшая мельтешением периферийное зрение, была Малфоем, который в самом модном своем галстуке объявлял, что расторгает затянувшуюся помолвку с Асторией. Хоть бы лимон съел. Аристократ и джентльмен. Фото Малфоя занимало почти всю первую полосу, Гарри был искренне этому рад. На новость о гибели некой Аманды Смит в Косом переулке выделили пару полос внизу страницы. «Гарри Поттер: преступное бездействие или вопиющий непрофессионализм?» Фото в анфас прилагались. Его и жертвы. Оба еще школьных времен. Его колдографию позаимствовали со старого плаката. Гарри смотрел на нем в камеру, изображая самое нежелательное во всей магической Британии лицо. Стараясь подчеркнуть фееричность его очередного провала на ниве службы в аврорате, газетчики всегда останавливали выбор на этом кадре или еще одном, не менее полюбившемся публике, с приема в министерстве, где Симус заставил рюмки левитировать ореолом вокруг его головы.

Вопиллер от Гермионы застал его за расслабленными потугами вспомнить заклинание охлаждения пива, которое успело приобрести помойную комнатную температуру.  
«Попробуй не прийти», – гаркнул бумажный конвертик и попытался прищемить ему нос. Гермиона перестраховалась, Гарри не собирался отказываться от приглашения. Может быть, поломал бы недолго комедию для приличия: «Мне необходимо заглянуть в свой ежедневник. Столько вариантов, Гермиона, я должен все рассмотреть».

Имелось подозрение, что статья в «Пророке» сыграла свою роковую роль в том, что чета Уизли не последовала в Румынию за прочими родственниками. Гарри малодушно был этому рад. Холостяцкая вечеринка с коллегами на прошлое Рождество обернулась унылой попойкой, где оказалось, что мало кто в состоянии был в полной мере наслаждаться холостяцким статусом. Дина накануне бросила подружка, мужественному нытью не было предела.

***

Елку подпирала гора заготовленных впрок подарков от Уизли. Некоторые по старой памяти были адресованы Гарри, хотя фиаско с Джинни здорово охладило его отношения с женской половиной семьи, выступившей единым фронтом.

Рон рассказывал о буднях мелких предпринимателей в сфере развлечений, пока Гарри отковыривал куски кекса и незаметно совал их в брусничный соус, предназначенный для пудинга – кульминации вечера.

Гермиона торжественно помахала перед ними фиолетовым конвертом в вызывающе пульсирующих золотых звездах.

– Подарок от Трелони, – она сжимала уголок двумя пальцами и держала его подальше от себя, как отросток ядовитой фасоли.

– Пыталась избавиться. Он возвращается из помойного ведра прямо на стол. А это не очень гигиенично, мальчики.

– Предсказания, – мечтательно улыбнулся Гарри, – мои любимые.

– Я бы и так тебе сказал, – со знанием дела кивнул Рон, – мы все умрем мучительной смертью. Рано или поздно.

Гермиона сделала большие глаза, выразительно переведя взгляд на выпуск «Пророка» и на Гарри с набитым кексом ртом. Тонко намекала. Аманда Смит на колдографии грустно вздохнула, Малфой оскалился. Гермиона пару раз уже пыталась спихнуть «Пророк» под стол, но Гарри возвращал его на место, а в последний раз прижал локтем, чтобы пресечь дальнейшие поползновения.

– Это уже не новость, – уверил ее Гарри и вытащил из рук конверт.

Рекламный проспект советовал пожевать приложенную пастилку со вкусом мечты и детства и загадать желание.

Пастилок было три, свою Гермиона предусмотрительно сразу отправила в камин.

– Сделаем это, – Гарри кивнул Рону, решительно выдвинув челюсть, как делали герои в боевиках, принимая волевое, но глупое решение, чреватое множеством невинных жертв в финале.

Кислотно-розовые пастилки благоухали чем-то кислотно-розовым и начинали на глазах таять, пачкая пальцы.

– На счет три, – желания требовали концентрации, веры в невозможное и незамутненного сознания, Рон крепко зажмурился, старательно жуя. А Гарри опустил взгляд на Малфоя, тот артикулировал: «Астория». Его лицо и открытый лоб освещались вспышками фотокамер. Газетная бумага не могла передать таких нюансов, но Гарри готов был поспорить, что глаза Малфоя блестели после пары бокалов Боланже Блан. Лицо Аманды Смит выражало всю земную скорбь.

Два призрачных самопишущих пера, зависнув над их головами, нацарапали что-то на воображаемом пергаменте, померцали и бесследно испарились, оставив в воздухе запах озона и коричных булочек.

– Бред какой-то, – начал заранее оправдываться Гарри, незаметно отправляя «Пророк» под стол.

– И что? – Рон оглянулся в поисках видимых изменений.

– И все?

– У меня большие планы на мое желание. И лучше бы ему исполниться сейчас. До зарплаты еще две недели.

– Исполнение желаний гарантировано до конца рождественских каникул, – прочел Гарри мелкий шрифт на обратной стороне конверта. – Рекомендовано детям от пяти лет.

***

– Поттер.

Гарри не помнил, по какому случаю снес антиаппарационные барьеры, да так и не восстановил. Незваные гости отчаялись искать аудиенции еще в пору печальных лавров и широкой известности и через пару лет совсем перевелись. Малфой, в свою очередь, пребывал в заблуждении, что, если знаешь, какой вилкой ковырять яйца пашот, то элементарные правила приличия можно игнорировать. Потому материализовался прямо посреди комнаты и вторгся в похмельную дрему без лишних реверансов.

– Где мой подарок? – попытался спугнуть его Гарри. Малфой брезгливо подвинул грязные чашки на столе и положил на край сверток в веселенькой оберточной бумажке – готовился.

– А мой где?

– Бери, что хочешь, – радушно махнул рукой Гарри, охватив широким жестом все свои богатства, вроде кучи застиранного белья, занявшей единственное кресло, и окаменелых останков экспериментальных пирогов Гермионы.

– Что с тебя взять… – протянул Малфой, оглядываясь с пугающим любопытством.

– Кроме анализов? За моей ДНК, бывало, в очередь вставали, – справедливости ради, стоило заметить, что Малфой теперь куда больше походил на перспективного холостяка.

Гарри походил на завалившийся за шкаф утешительный приз. В рот будто нассал очередной жиреющий фамильяр Гермионы. В памяти всплыл затянувшийся вечер, рождественский вальс Рона на столе, разбитый сливочник и срочное отбытие домой под аккомпанемент тяжелого молчания Гермионы.

– Придержи пока, сделай одолжение.

Их отношения с Малфоем, несколько лет пробалансировав на грани фола, как-то незаметно скатились в дружелюбное уничижение с шокирующей поначалу ноткой приязни.

В начале мая, закрыв дверь за Джинни, Гарри решил обозначить начало новой жизни, отправившись на ежегодный министерский прием в честь финальной битвы. Малфой тоже что-то для себя тогда решил. Вечер кончился в баре. Рон согласился, что люди меняются, даже если они Малфои, Симус снова пытался провернуть трюк с рюмками, после уговорив владельца подавать шоты в бокалах для шампанского.

Под утро Малфой никуда не делся, отпустил рукав Поттера уже посреди гостиной, завалился на его диван, расслабленно положив голову на подлокотник. Гарри тогда покорно оседлал табурет.

– А мне тут нравится, – объявил Малфой и заснул. Рука скользнула на пол, ополовиненная бутылка огневиски четко вписалась в картонную подставку из-под кофе на вынос. Гарри сразу взял ее на вооружение. А еще представил, как диван принимает форму длинной узкой малфоевской спины. Во рту пересохло, будто похмелье решило заявить о себе загодя.

Утром Малфою нравиться перестало. Он отлежал жизненно-важные органы и спать, оказывается, привык в своей постели. Раскритиковал растворимый кофе и выпил две чашки размером с супницу перед тем, как распрощаться.

Потом был юбилей двоюродной бабки Чжоу и свадьба Лаванды. Малфой завел привычку засыпать в объятиях обивки холостяцкого дивана, пока сова Астории истерично билась в стекло.

А теперь стоял посреди комнаты и, помахивая палочкой, швырял в Гарри мятыми салфетками из-под стола.

– У тебя все не как у людей, Малфой? Не рождественское утро? Не похмелье?

Гарри сел и попробовал удержать себя и сознание в вертикальном положении. Малфой кинул ему на колени вчерашний «Пророк». Такими темпами дома у Гарри мог собраться весь тираж. На обложке Малфой выглядел куда довольнее, чем теперь, когда стоял посреди комнаты, разглядывая живописный натюрморт на коротконогом столике у дивана. Там, среди грязной посуды, возвышался бурбон, наделенный сомнительными «особыми» свойствами – подарок Джорджа, из тех, что не стоит показывать случайным гостям. Бутылку подпирал второй том «Истории магической криминалистики» от Гермионы, сверху покоился усеянный звездами надорванный конверт.

Гарри почувствовал, как общую немощь дополнили вмиг вспотевшие ладони. Малфой выжидательно смотрел на него в упор каким-то извращенным исполнением желаний.

– Кофе?

– Нет.

– А мне нальешь? – без особой надежды предложил Гарри. Малфой закатил глаза, но свинтил на кухню, позволяя наедине с собой предаваться рефлексии, потирая виски. Быть не могло, чтобы магия розовых пастилок водила людей в здравом уме рождественским утром по гостям.

Малфой пошелестел упаковкой, нашел чистую кружку и, вернувшись, бессердечно грохнул ею по столу. А потом подтащил поближе табурет.

– Готов? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Малфой, и Гарри собрался было заявить, что давно уже и, милая, поехали кататься, но годы оперативной службы дали о себе знать: он осторожно уточнил, к чему.

Пока сбежавший из Мунго Вилфред Роули, младший брат бывшего пожирателя Торфинна, кидался непростительными в авроров при исполнении, у почтенного семейства Роули не выходило спать спокойно. Почтенными они стали где-то параллельно с Малфоями. То есть постепенно подтягивались к их уровню безупречной самоотдачи и непогрешимости. Переплюнуть Нарциссу, которая восемь лет угробила на показания в суде против бывших соратников и благотворительность в пользу магических меньшинств, было сложно, но Хильда Роули старалась изо всех своих сил.

Вилфред убил двух санитаров, Аманду и теперь разгуливал по магическому Лондону, сливаясь с общим праздничным безумием.

– Ты поможешь им без лишнего шума и огласки, они помогут восторжествовать правосудию. К тому же моя мать давно мечтает заполучить живого Поттера на благотворительный сбор средств.

– Смотри, как все изменилось – живого.

– Кое-чем пришлось поступиться, – печально кивнул Малфой и выдал Гарри приглашение на гербовой бумаге.

***

Гарри был уверен, что примерно представляет, как Нарцисса проводит свои благотворительные сборы средств в выкупленном поместье. Зажигает позолоченные канделябры и, запрещая гостям лапать грязными руками рамы портретов, заставляет домовиков разносить канапе с мясом бенгальских тигров.

На деле, широкая зала выглядела умеренно шикарной – картинка из каталога «Магический дом и уют, если вы предпочитаете фамильные поместья». Под потолком вились снежинки, чуть-чуть не долетавшие до голов присутствующих. Домовики старались особенно не отсвечивать, канапе выглядели весьма прозаично. Малфой встретил его у камина и отвел в дальний угол с отличным обзором. Вручил бокал с чем-то игристым. И принялся обманчиво лениво тыкать шпажкой в слишком бодро разбегавшиеся по тарелке маслины, зорко выглядывая кого-то в толпе.

В голову полезли несуразности, недостойные возраста, аврорского стажа, который должен был воспитать в нем здоровый скептицизм, и банального здравомыслия. В последний раз Гарри жевал пастилку, обещавшую исполнение всех его самых заветных подростковых желаний, на пятом курсе. Да что уж там, они всей спальней закинулись пачкой на каждого в порядке эксперимента. Во время С.О.В. по истории магии полкурса обсыпало золотыми блестками, а над головой развернулись мерцающие транспаранты «Сдать С.О.В.!».

Потому что в пятнадцать все мечтали сдать С.О.В., а не убить Волдеморта или переспать с сестрой лучшего друга. С другой стороны, вообразив однажды над кроватью сверкающие буквы «Секс с Джинни Уизли», Гарри решил не рисковать. Вот и теперь стоило понизить планку ожиданий до «Повышение по службе!» или «Выиграть пять галлеонов в лотерею!»

– Говоришь, давно вы с профессором Трелони не пересекались? – зашел Гарри издалека.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – как-то слишком независимо дернул плечом Малфой.

Сбор средств обещал грядущее полное и неоспоримое в магическом сообществе равноправие вейл. Гарри сомневался в том, что те оставляли простор для притеснения, но что он понимал. Может быть, против мнения таких, как он, и стоило мобилизованно бороться: против черствых, нечутких к проблемам меньшинств, мужланов. Гарри почувствовал, как начал пропитываться духом равенства и братства, когда продефилировавшая мимо пара вейл не вызвала у него обычного восторга.

– Домовики к меньшинствам не относятся? – Гарри переключился на более знакомую тему и Малфоя.

– Давай не будем выходить за рамки разумного. Как бы это ни было для тебя противоестественно.

– ГАВНЭ можно возродить. Ассоциация нуждается в квалифицированном PR-агенте. Тут-то и пригодится бесценный опыт твоей матери.

– Слышал, в Мунго и палата освободилась с прекрасным видом из окна.

Первый репортер зашел с правого фланга.

– Пару слов о причине смерти Аманды Смит.

Остальные материализовались рядом, будто плотину прорвало.

– Мистер Поттер, прокомментируйте свое бездействие…

– Говорят, ребенок остался без матери.

– Вы установили личность убийцы?

Стекляшки мертвых глаз миссис Смит услужливо всплыли в памяти. Желтый свет фонаря подчеркнул синюшность губ. Гарри привычно стряхнул с себя ворох воспоминаний, которые час от часу обрастали деталями, и почувствовал, что начинает бледно выглядеть под напором желтой прессы.

Когда Малфой сжал его локоть и решительно потянул за собой, Гарри успел выхватить из толпы довольное лицо Нарциссы. За неимением интервью с главным козлом отпущения, оставшимся ни с чем предстояло осветить подробности благотворительного обеда и восхититься исключительным вкусом круассанов. Самым везучим досталось фото удаляющейся сутулой спины героя магического мира. Гарри услышал щелчки камер и привычно сгорбился еще больше, Малфой, напротив, вздернул подбородок и решил щегольнуть осанкой.

Красная ленточка, которую Малфой поднял, позволяя пройти, а после прицепил обратно к резному столбику, непостижимым образом остановила толпу и отрезала от Гарри все звуки. Очевидно, магический барьер пропускал только владельцев и тех, кого они тащили за собой под белы руки.

В гостиной на втором этаже ближайшие родственники Вилфреда помогали Люциусу справляться с бутылкой белого.

Двухметровые Роули со своими скандинавскими корнями и белесыми бровями рядом с Малфоями выглядели очень органично. Как одна большая выцветшая семья. Как одна выцветшая семья полувеликанов на фоне Гарри.

Хильда Роули с сомнением покосилась на него с высоты каблуков и внушительного чувства собственной значимости. Но в голос вложила отработанное годами умение лебезить.

– Вы найдете моего сына, мистер Поттер? Мальчик ни в чем не виноват. Любит громкие слова, но на деле...

– Но, мэм.

– Дурная наследственность. Дядюшка по линии отца сразу после свадьбы начал принимать жену за канотье. Вилфред болен и требует надлежащего ухода.

У Гарри имелись свои соображения насчет того, что требовалось Вилфреду. Стены его палаты в Мунго свидетельствовали о склонности к массовым убийствам и полном отсутствии фантазии. Корявые граффити призывали убивать магглов, избавляться от грязнокровок, время от времени развеивать пепел предавших чистоту крови по ветру, чтоб неповадно было. Гарри нашел над кроватью длинное слово «геноцид» и словарь маггловских терминов на тумбочке. Некоторые советы по обращению с неугодными Вилфред, для наглядности своих намерений, проиллюстрировал, как умел.

– Вилли, прямо скажем, показал себя не с самой лучшей стороны.

– Мы предоставим все, что может потребоваться. Ответим на любые вопросы. Письма, которые Вилфред писал домой, уже доставили по вашему адресу.

– Почему я?

– Драко вам доверяет, – поделилась миссис Роули. Драко сделал вид, что разглядывает лепнину на потолке.

– Чего вам конкретно от меня нужно? Мэм.

– Газеты не в курсе, чья это вина, – встрял Малфой. – Пусть так и остается.

***

На каминную сеть у него была какая-то замысловатая аллергия. Копоть оседала на лице, одежде и в легких, судя по надсадному кашлю, с которым Гарри появлялся из дымохода.

Малфой выглядел, будто прилетел в салоне первого класса, а теперь сидел в кресле с фарфоровой чашкой – спасибо, мизинец держал при себе.

– Что ты вообще тут делаешь? Малфой. Добрый вечер, профессор.

Кабинет директора стараниями Макгонагалл растерял лишнюю позолоту, приобрел налет синечулочной уютной бюрократичности. Увеличилось поголовье сервизов за стеклами шкафов, громоздившихся здесь до потолка. Когтистые лапы стола стали подозрительно походить на кошачьи.

Гарри наклонился к отполированному боку пузатой вазы и потер рукавом мазок сажи через всю щеку. Лицо расплылось в живописный блин, зато мешки под глазами разгладились. С некоторых пор Гарри овладел талантом находить плюсы в самых отвратительных вещах.

– Мистер Малфой, как и вы, хотел поговорить о Мейбл Эджком. Вы, кажется, знали ее кузину.

Письма Вилфреда были бумажным вариантом росписи его стен. Это было даже не интересно. Вилфред скучал по пирогам эльфов своей бабки и хотел умертвить добрую половину человечества. А еще справлялся о здоровье Мейбл. Раз в год примерно, перед самым Рождеством. Чтобы выяснить это, Гарри пришлось перелопатить тонну пергаментных страниц, исписанных корявым убористым почерком. Разобрать закорючки дат, выявить некую закономерность.

– За чашечкой чая мы с Хильдой разговорились. Оказалось, Вилфред был неравнодушен к Мейбл, – ухмыльнулся Малфой. Вот так просто, никаких бессонных ночей за низкопробной эпистолярной эпопеей.

– Одержим ею, – покачала головой Макгонагалл.

– Кажется, до сих пор не отошел, болезный.

– Пронес свои чувства через всю жизнь, – Гарри раньше не замечал за Макгонагалл стремления к романтизации отношений между учениками. Но возраст, по всей видимости, неумолимо брал свое.

– Родители Мейбл – магглы.

– А Роули всегда фанатично относились к чистоте крови.

Гарри нужен был буфер, чтобы смириться с реальностью, в которой Малфой и профессор Макгонагалл заканчивали друг за друга фразы, как в дурном сериале. Он нащупал под столом початую бутылку огневиски и призвал еще один предмет из фарфорового сервиза.

– Мейбл бросила Вилфреда под Рождество, – торжественно объявил Малфой.

– И раз уж речь зашла: вы, кажется, помолвку расторгли, мистер Малфой, – Макгонагалл прищурилась и извлекла «Пророк» из ящика стола.

***

– Пакт с Трелони. Да или нет? – завел свою волынку Гарри. Сейчас, после вечера сентиментальной ностальгии, эта мысль перестала казаться совсем лишенной смысла. Малфой выглядел чуть менее угловатым и резким, наверное, оттого, что снова растекся по его дивану. Подтянул одно колено, а второе уложил плашмя. Вышло округлое углубление – странное – колени выглядели острыми. Однажды на четвертом курсе Гарри получил правым под дых – приятного было мало.

Малфой молчал, оттого смотреть на него без причины было неловко. Раз уж намечалась традиция, когда он занимал любимое в доме место Гарри, пока сам Гарри размышлял о физических свойствах дивана, стоило использовать это с толком. Они и явились сюда вместе под сомнительным лозунгом «две лучше». Теперь Гарри начинал сомневаться в том, кто такие были эти две, и не две ли пустые бутылки, и так ли это было хорошо.

Он прошелся по комнате, отмерил расстояние от стены до стены. Вышло семь шагов и буфет.

– В школе Мейбл бросила Вилфреда под Рождество. После Вилфред пытался заслужить метку, а Мейбл отчалила в маггловский Лондон и не вернулась. Неделю назад Вилфреду снесло крышу. Он отправился за своей потенциальной Дездемоной и теперь бесчинствует там, пока ты лежишь на моем диване, Малфой. Как ты утром в зеркало на себя посмотришь?

– Я, кажется, помолвку расторг, – заявил Малфой, не раскрывая глаз, и мечтательно улыбнулся потолку.

– Поздравляю, – искренне проскрипел Гарри и героическим усилием ретировался в спальню. Как герою, пусть и в отставке, ему положены были такие порывы. На бывшей их с Джинни супружеской кровати он засыпал редко, комната покрывалась слоем пыли. Вся его жизнедеятельность будними вечерами проходила где-то между пресловутым диваном и микроволновкой, дополненной, доработанной и изъятой по блату из отдела по борьбе с незаконным использованием изобретений магглов. На выходных хотелось выбраться из дома насовсем, найти причины не возвращаться: квиддичные марафоны в холостяцкой квартире Джорджа, гостевая спальня четы Уизли. При желании повод находился всегда.

Гарри растянулся на покрывале поверх голого матраса и попробовал не думать о том, какой эмоциональный накал вызывает в нем ядреная смесь алкоголя и Малфоя с его острыми коленями в соседней комнате. Ситуация приобретала некоторый градус драмы, когда становилось понятно: наутро алкоголь подвергнется распаду, а Малфой никуда не денется. Образно выражаясь, конечно, так-то уйдет и записки не оставит.

***

До квартиры Эджком в нижнем Ист-Энде Гарри добирался на метро и скрипучем автобусе. Малфой отчалил, не дождавшись его пробуждения, будто прочел мысли и решил, что ноги его больше не будет в этом доме. Диван выглядел обманчиво гладким и прохладным, будто с вечера таким простоял.

Дом, в котором Мейбл, оставив палочку в ячейке «Гринготтса», жила своей начисто лишенной магии, исключительно нормальной жизнью, казался нежилым. Коридор в обе стороны от двери вымер. Праздники отправили молодые семьи к родственникам, кирпичные стены не пропускали шорохов, в воздухе разливалось ощутимое желание взять ноги в руки и отчалить есть пудинг к двоюродной бабке в загородный коттедж.

– Алохомора, – пробормотал Гарри, и со скрипом открывшейся двери на него навалилась душная тревога. Такая давила на посетителей в закрытом крыле Мунго, клубилась под потолком, почти осязаемая, нагнетаемая неконтролируемыми выбросами темной магии опасных психопатов.

В прихожей случился локальный апокалипсис. Треснувшая и провисшая треугольником полка под зеркалом и осколки склянок на полу запустили механизм. Гарри отчетливо вообразил бездыханное тело Мейбл на пороге спальни, глаза-стекляшки, представил авроров из отдела по зачистке, запрудивших квартиру, газетные колонки внизу страницы, нимб рюмок вокруг собственной головы. Гарри Поттер опоздал к развязке трагедии, засмотревшись в подпитии на школьного недруга, – умора.

На пороге спальни были разбросаны только скомканные тряпки, вываленные из шкафа. Тишину нарушил свист прилетевшего в затылок инкарцеро. Гарри в полете удачно миновал край тумбы, чтобы разбить лоб об пол. Его протащило до ножки кровати, ворс ковролина оставил защипавшие царапины на виске.

Вилфред транспортировал его в гостиную, где не осталось, кажется, ни одного целого бьющегося предмета, кроме пары бутылок на столе, сгрузил в угол – уронил с высоты пары футов – и вразвалочку прошел к стулу. Воняло грязным телом и пролитым алкоголем. Гарри замутило от смеси запоздалого похмелья, свежего сотрясения и перспективы неизбежной развязки.

– Ну, здравствуй, – ласково сказал Вилфред и почесал клоки отросшей бороды на чумазой щеке.

– Привет, – неуверенно протянул Гарри, повернув гудящую голову.

– Ее здесь нет.

– Это ты тонко подметил.

– А где она?

– Вот и мне интересно. Вилфред, я тебе не враг. Отпусти меня, найдем твою подружку. Родители волнуются – время не детское.

От круциатуса иррационально хотелось отвернуться. Будто, спрятав голову в песок, можно было избежать боли, которая винтом входила в сознание, выкручивала суставы. Вилфред умел наслаждаться процессом, на его лице с тяжелыми надбровными дугами питекантропа застыло мечтательное выражение.

– Хочешь еще погулять, так бы и сказал, что я, зверь какой, – забалтывать маньяков Гарри был не обучен. В памяти всплывали только банальности, которые не могли поправить его положение. «Твоя мать любила старшенького Торфинна больше тебя, и Волдеморт тоже». Вилфред метку так и не получил в свое время – удивительное рядом. Могло ли статься, что он был слишком психопатичен даже для главного психопата с манией мирового господства.

Боль прервалась на пике, когда отвлеченные размышления перестали помогать. Сорвать ли голос криком, перестало казаться делом личного выбора.

Вилфреда отбросило вместе со стулом, спинка с треском раздавила абажур битого торшера, одежда вспыхнула иссиня-черным мрачным пламенем. Малфой стоял на пороге, и конец его палочки дымился, как пистолет у ковбоя в старом вестерне.

Вилфред аппарировал, пока Малфой проверял, жив ли Гарри, оттягивая веки с видом знатока. После войны, когда их семейство только начинало свой путь к полному очищению совести в глазах внушаемой общественности, Малфой на добровольных началах торчал в Мунго несколько смен в неделю. Бурые хламиды персонала больницы совсем ему не шли, зато маггловские белые халаты, по мнению Гарри, сделали бы похожим на врача из «мыльной оперы».

– Может, виски помассируешь? – Гарри с сожалением проводил взглядом последние завитки темного дыма, втянувшиеся в центр аппарации, как в черную дыру.

– Вставай. Разлегся тут, – когда нервничал, Малфой двигался резче и сжимал палочку так, что резная ручка оставляла покрасневшие следы на светлой ладони.

– Я даже не стану спрашивать, откуда ты взялся.

– Когда мужчина и женщина любят друг друга…

– Не продолжай, пожалуйста.

– Ты спросил. Кто я такой, чтобы держать тебя в неведении.

– Чаи гоняли с мамашей Роули?

– Не мог меня подождать?

– Не знал, что мы напарники, напарник, – вяло подмигнул Гарри.

– Не знал, что ты кретин, не способный предположить подобное развитие событий, Поттер. А, нет, погоди, знал. Мне нет оправдания.

– Я должен буду доложить об этом начальству, – Гарри сел и привалился к стене звенящим затылком.

– Я бы сделал это сразу после того, как получил от Роули письма, – Малфой коснулся лба палочкой, вытягивая боль. Не резким рывком, оставляющим головокружение и тошноту, а мало-помалу, будто подтыкая края одеяла под агонизирующее сознание.

– Белый халат, воротник накрахмален, стетоскоп болтается…

– Сколько, говоришь, пальцев я показываю?

– Тебя не посещали в последнее время странные желания, Малфой? Нетипичные такие. С которыми сложно справиться.

Малфой окинул его взглядом, в котором смешались сочувствие и недоумение, и убрал пальцы. Решил, что Гарри требуется квалифицированная помощь.

– Прийти сюда, помочь мне. Нет?

– Я точно знаю, чего хочу, – как-то неоднозначно оборвал его Малфой, привычно взял под локоть и аппарировал на порог аврората.

***

Гарри пребывал в абсолютной уверенности, что Малфой имеет на той стороне Ла-Манша каких-нибудь болезненно-бледных родственников с прозрачными венами, которые элегантно грассируют в словах «грязнокровка» и «сегрегация».

Родственников не оказалось, зато была старинная подруга бабки по матери и ее дочурки с либеральными взглядами. Из их камина Гарри еще час назад вывалился следом за Малфоем.

Тот оказался в своей стихии, расстегнул полы пальто и подставил лицо морозному воздуху посреди оживленной улицы в маггловской черте города. За пределами старушки Англии налет снобизма на нем истончался и обнажал незамутненную традициями любовь к красивой жизни. Пусть и с ноткой осознанного превосходства.

«Не привлекая к себе внимания», – сказал Кингсли и выразительно посмотрел на Малфоя, когда Гарри принял стратегическое решение взять его с собой в Париж во избежание случайных встреч и в целях борьбы с языковым барьером. Совпадения усугубляли паранойю, подпитывали веру в паранормальные явления, вроде правоты Трелони.

Во Францию их направила миссис Эджком, которая с дочерью, порвавшей все контакты, давно не общалась, но общие представления имела: Мейбл выскочила замуж за менеджера среднего звена перед самым Рождеством. Портье отеля, в котором остановились молодые супруги, сверился с программкой с собственной стойки и, в свою очередь, уверенно направил их в сторону Сен-Жермен.

Мейбл ожиданий не обманула. То ли обожала символистов, то ли просто выбрала кафе с первой страницы путеводителя. Заметив ее силуэт за широким окном, Гарри потерял бдительность.

Дама почтенного возраста шарахнулась к краю тротуара. Вилфред с тихим хлопком, слившимся с уличным воскресным шумом, материализовался за их спинами. Запахло паленым и гнильем. Вилфред вполне мог весь предыдущий день жечь мусор в жестяных баках под мостом, наводя ужас на приличных бездомных. А еще мог наложить на Гарри следящие чары при встрече – в отходняке после круциатуса многое проходило незамеченным.

Со стороны входа в метро бежали авроры в плащах, наспех накинутых на мантии. Никто, кроме Вилфреда, палочки посреди улицы доставать не спешил.

– Сначала ты, – почти обиженно сообщил Вилфред, поворачиваясь к Малфою с перекошенным от злобы и боли лицом. Казалось, он хромал на обе ноги. А Малфой застыл, пытаясь нащупать палочку в подкладке пальто, отчего-то слишком медленно, будто желая оставить жест незамеченным, растянув его во времени. Гарри врезался в Вилфреда сбоку, заставляя повернуться к себе, выпустить зеленый плевок Авады в небо между домами. Ткнул палочкой в живот, бросая проклятье в упор. Тяжелый кулак впечатался под ребра за мгновение до того, как Вилфред обмяк на тротуаре.

Хотелось прилечь рядом с бесчувственным телом на мостовой и тоже поглядеть в затянутое серым небо. Поразмыслить, как простое заклятие и беседа с престарелой леди, до сих пор жавшейся к стене, могла бы поправить положение. Избавить от тонны бумажной волокиты. Все случилось слишком быстро, мало кто мог бы заметить стычку между тремя мужчинами, один из которых появился из ниоткуда и выпустил в небо шутиху. Так думал Гарри, держась за ребра, пока над головой, переливаясь золотом, не расцвели замысловатые буквы, выведенные зависшим в воздухе сверкающим пером. «Достать ублюдка. Гарантированное исполнение желаний до конца рождественских каникул. От Сивиллы, с любовью». Гарри прикрыл ладонями лицо.

***

Из-под полы пальто Малфой сделал пасс палочкой и окружил их маглоотталкивающими чарами. Официантка, спешившая к столу, который освободили Мейбл и ее спутник, растерянно застыла в проходе с пустым подносом и удалилась в сторону кухни. Малфой захватил пару чистых бокалов с барной стойки и поставил их рядом с нетронутыми тарелками.

Когда Малфой потребовал полчаса и направился к ресторану, никто не стал спорить. Забот хватало. Вилфреда повязали, зевакам терли память. Гарри машинально потащился следом, ближе к уютному теплу и еде. И не пожалел – на вкус рагу было как еще одна воплотившаяся мечта.

«Сансер блан, молочная телятина под соусом велюте…» Над макушкой Малфоя и буквы выходили аккуратнее. В меру убористый шрифт с тонкими завитушками.  
Очевидно, Малфой в самом деле точно знал, чего хотел.

– Серьезно?

«…с видом на Сен-Жермен-де-Пре». Перо зависло на пару мгновений и приписало снизу, теперь почти рассыпая блестки на светлую макушку. «Покормить Поттера (смотреть страшно – кожа да кости)». В конце поставило жирную золотую точку, выпустившую сноп звезд. Малфой даже голову поднял, но сильного удивления не выразил. Поттер аккуратно положил вилку на стол.

– Вот прямо-таки страшно?

– Терпимо.

Гарри попробовал сохранить серьезную мину. Но теленок был чудо как хорош. Малфой, стоило признать, тоже.

– Ублюдок – понятие неоднозначное, между прочим. Тут могут быть варианты.

– Спасибо большое, меня зачали в законном браке.

– Я чувствую себя обделенным.

– Ты с рождения обделенный, Поттер, смирись.

– Я перезагадаю сейчас, ты не против? Реванш. Вторая попытка, только без спецэффектов.

– Ни в чем себе не отказывай, – вздохнул Малфой и попробовал спрятать за бокалом улыбку или ухмылку самодовольную – Гарри не разобрал, но мог поспорить, что уголки губ поползли вверх. Малфой отвернулся к окну, рассматривая серое небо и бульвар, стены церкви из другого века. Окружающий пейзаж выглядел устойчивым, застывшим в холодном воздухе. Люди снаружи, хоть и топтались с камерами на месте, задрав головы, были уверены в завтрашнем дне. В отличие от Гарри, который, сидя на своем стуле с дутым кофейным сиденьем, отчетливо ощутил вдруг грядущие перемены.

– Ты знал, что мой диван увеличивает площадь в два раза, если сесть одновременно? Или лечь.

***

– … а потом заклятье отлетает в Гермиону. И тот… костюм, если можно его так назвать, оказывается на ней. И ничего не действует. Заворачиваю ее в свою мантию, аппарирую домой…

– Таак…

– Все дела... Потом эта херня давай блестками сорить и писать под потолком «Гермиона в прикиде, как у колдуньи с обложки «Ведьмополитена». Я чуть с кровати не упал.

– Уизли, ты неподражаем. Поттер, давай его оставим?

– Так я, значит, перекантуюсь у вас?


End file.
